Ghost of My Father
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: This Is the story of Hamlet told with Harry Potter characters! Ron Is Hamlet, which means the King and Queen are Arthur and Molly respectively. Harry Is Horatio. Read this story about a messed up family.


J.K. Rowling has stated that Arthur Weasley has two brothers, and that one of their names are possibly Bilius. Ron made an allusion to an uncle Bilius who gave him his chess set (We are to assume this Is a paternal uncle, because Molly's brothers are called Fabian and Gideon) That's the name of one son, and we do not know the name of the other son. I think I would like to call him Septimus, after his father. My story today will be about Septimus who will play the part of Claudius.

These are going to be the parts ...

Arthur: King

Molly: Queen

Septimus: Cladius

Ron: Hamlet

Lucius: Polonius

Harry: Horatio

Fred: Rosencratz

George: Guildenstern

Seamus: Marcellus

PROMPTS: I used the opening line "He was too late." And the song "In The End" By Linkin Park.

* * *

He was too late. His father lay down on his bed with his eyelids shut forever. He did everything he could to help. He pushed on his chest, called for the nurse, and prayed over the body, should his soul still be lingering about.

"Noo! What has happened!"

(A week later)

"We may lift this body down into the earth, but together lift his soul to heaven. His peace, and divine intervention shall take place in this church today."

With those words, Ron covers his face and begins to sob. He never thought he'd be attending the funeral of his father. Never in a million years could he think his father was never in a right state of mind, and that for years he wished his own death. Why above all, did his father not come to his only son and let him know!

The entire villiage packed into the royal chapel get up and cry over his father's body one by one. The ceremony officiallly over, all Ron wants to do is go home to his chamber and take a long nap. He does not wish to view the body of his dead father.

The next morning Ron wakes up to his servant maids bringing him his breakfast in bed.

"Would you like us to draw your bath?"

Ron nods modestly, and dresses himself. He remembers the day before and hides his face behind his hands from hurt. He misses his father so much, and following this day on he may be taking over the crown. Never was he ready for a terribly hard job such as leading a whole country!

He bathes and eats well, then heads down to the courtyard, he doesn't know what else he should do. Every morning after his waking, he would go down and practice fencing. Before he can enter the courtyard, he's stopped by his Father's old friend, Polonius who tells him he should meet with his mother for lunch.

Confused and dazed about the whole situation, Ron skips his fencing practice and meets with his mother in her chamber.

"Hello, I was requested by Polonius to come and see you, are you well?"

"I am," His mother replies softly. "I wanted to have a talk with you, so come sit down."

Ron sits in front of his mother, Molly, and looks on with knowing. He thinks that she will give him a long talk about the responsibilities of controlling a whole country by himself.

"I need to tell you something important, do not daze off. I loved Arthur a lot during our time, and he loved me very much, but his passing made me realize something. I am actually ..."

In just the moment that Molly spoke, a maid servant entered the room. "Did you want any towels for the ceremony?"

Molly nods her head and gestures to the door, and the maid servant is dismissed.

"... I wanted to tell you that I am In love with someone else."

Ron's eyes go as wide as saucers, and he takes a long breath of air. "You can't love someone else. How can you do that! You are soiling my father's memory!"

"Don't you dare say that to me! I was a faithful woman, and still am."

Ron treads on with more anger in his voice. "You are moving on so quickly, which only shows you didn't love him!"

Molly marches over to Ron and looks into his blue eyes, replying in a swift manner,"You think you will be king?"

"I am the next in line to be the King," He says in a matter of fact way.

Molly looks at her son with a tender face, she doesn't mean to argue with him. "I knew you would be upset about this, and beyond me getting married -"

"Married?! You are getting married, to whom?"

Molly doesn't look her son in the eyes this time. "Septimus."

Upon hearing the answer, Ron gets up and rushes out of the room. His emotions are too much to handle right now, and a lump is forming in his throat.

While Ron leaves, the door still open Molly shouts, "He will be crowned the next king!"

That was the end of the conversation. He slams the door and wishes never to see her with his uncle Septimus. He does not wish for his Uncle to be crowned the new king, because he always had a weird way of doing things. He has such an unruly nature, the kind that pigs have.

Ron heads to the courtyard once again to practice his fencing and blow off steam, but twenty minutes in, he hasn't touched his opponent. Giving up and going back inside he can see a rukus breaking out in the Great Hall.

"What's this all about?"

A nearby Jester replies,"The new king is setting his orders in affair."

At the head of the table he sees his Uncle Septimus taking it upon himself to move his father's throne away from the table. He moves it into a nearby storage closet. Many maid servants, and employees of the castle are helping his uncle to rearange the room to his liking. Going to his Uncle, Ron greets him in a friendly manner.

"Hello Uncle, I'm wondering why you are moving father's things?"

His uncle checkles jovially, "You know the man had terrible taste. When I am king this place will be filled with singing angels, and the heavens will plea in my favor."

Ron doesn't like the sound of his uncle's outlook, the heavens never sent their favor to their kingdom. It doesn't matter who the king is, no kind of devine intervention will fix the mess.

"You are becoming king in my place, and marrying my mother as well, do you think this move is best?"

It's hard to find his Uncle's motives, but hopefully this prying question will help him figure out why this is happening to him.

"My boy! I am only a younger brother, I have dreamed about this day since I was a little one! I did not wish for my brother to die, but will you ruin this middle aged mans dream?"

He didn't know what to say to that, and only hopes that their kingdom will not be attacked by any of their enemies, because his Uncle does not react well under pressure.

"I'm going to go have something for dinner now, I'll be seeing you."

He leaves his Uncle in peace.

"Be sure that you will attend the coronation tomorrow at the sun's highest time! Would not want to miss out on that!"

In the great hall eating some soup, his friends sit by him joyfully talking to each other about their lives.

Harry, the first one to notice Ron's disinterest says to him with a hand on his back, "The brightside of things, is that you will have more time to study university!"

Ron gives him a mean look, he's not in the mood for his bestfriend to cheer him up. "I don't study anything, I am the Prince of Denmark."

"That's why you have to come study with me in Wittenburg!" Harry doesn't stop trying to get Ron to cheer up a little about his situation.

"Wittenburg is too far away, and I have to stay here. I have a bad feeling about my Uncle Septimus, something just doesn't seems right."

That catches Harry's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would my father die so suddenly?"

Just as he says that, three other boys come to sit down with Ron and Harry, their names are Fred, George, and Seamus.

"Ron, we've just been around the graveyard, and I know some people have been spreading rumors since your father's death, but a ghost lives there!"

Fred speaks, "Could it be him? Your father?"

"I am the grave digger, and I promise you that I saw It!"

Ron looks at Harry with a new purpose in his eyes. He knows exactly what he must do now.

 _... To be continued_


End file.
